Combustion
by Nekoii
Summary: Une silhouette toute seule sur une falaise regardant le soleil se coucher en fumant une cigarette. Un dernier adieu à ... ? C'est une histoire sans prétention mais je voulais la partager quand aux characteres ... surprise : One-shot.


Bonjour tout le monde, cette histoire a trainée pendant longtemps, attendant les derniers mots, attendant l'inspiration finale pour finir correctement. Interdit aux dépressif je dirais.

Bien entendu je ne posséde rien ni le(s) perso(s) qui sont aux Clamps, ni la chanson qui appartient à Indochine (pink water)

**COMBUSTION**

_Je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais_

_bientôt le monde m'auras oublié tu sais …_

_que j'aille …_

_tu vois …_

Assisse au bord de la falaise, les pieds se balançant doucement dans le vide, une silhouette regarde le soleil qui entame sa douce descente vers l'océan. Le cycle du soleil ; vie et mort dans les croyances égyptiennes de l'antiquité. C'est donc la mort que cette personne regarde, hypnotisée par les reflets rouge sang que prend le ciel et qui se reflètent dans l'océan en dessous. Une mer de sang, qui s'embrasse lorsque le soleil commence à doucement s'enfoncer dedans, comme s'il voulait disparaître, avalé par l'immensité bleue. Et le ciel de se teindre de violet profond. La nuit, le temps de la grande faucheuse, mieux connue sous le nom de l'Ankou dans cette région. Au loin un phare clignote son message universel : « Récif danger. Récifs danger » tandis que les vagues se fracassent sur lesdits récifs, produisant une mélopée sourde et hypnotisante.

_je recherche un endroit pour me cacher et pour me faner en paix_

_ne jamais les croire_

_quand ils t'en parleront_

_si tu pouvais me voir …_

Doucement la silhouette fouille dans ses poches pour en sortir un paquet rectangulaire, elle reste un moment figée, fixant le paquet.

_je partirai et je resterai_

_seulement vêtue de toi_

_souviens-toi encore_

_quelques fois de moi …_

_et ne leur pardonne pas_

Un paquet de cigarettes, _sa_ marque préférée. La silhouette tire doucement une cigarette du paquet ainsi que des allumettes. La flamme brève de l'allumette est comme un deuxième soleil qui meure immédiatement, suivi par la lueur intermittente de la braise de la cigarette, un écho au phare.

_get me out of this place_

_get me out of this place_

_get me out of this place_

La mort un peu partout dans cet environnement. Comme un rappel du vide à ses côtés et dans son cœur. On ne s'en débarrasse pas, et on n'en revient pas. Un néant qui vous avale et vous dévore lentement. Doucement en contrebas, l'eau devient rose, comme si c'était le signal qu'elle attendait la silhouette dégage un paquet de l'intérieur de son blouson et le jette dans le vide de la falaise. Le paquet heurte la falaise, s'ouvre et des roses s'éparpillent dans le vent puis sur l'eau.

_je pars je ne reviendrai jamais_

_des roses_

_de l'eau de roses sur moi …_

La où _l'autre _aurait voulu que ses cendres soient éparpillées … peut-être. Les souvenirs défilent dans son esprit, lui arrachent un sourire. Puis le néant et la mort reprennent leurs droit sur l'instant et un sanglot franchi ses lèvres. La silhouette sur la falaise est désespérément seule.

_deux filles dans un jardin_

_un jardin étrange_

_mais retient moi par la main_

_Et si demain_

_tu ne me rejoins pas_

_alors continue sans moi_

Les souvenirs sont tout ce qu'il lui reste, et l'amertume. Le goût amer dans sa bouche qui lui fait penser que les choses aurait pu être différente, mais il y a toujours les autres. Ce qu'ils disent, ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils vous font faire.

_je partirai et je garderai que des restes de toi_

_souviens-toi encore_

_quelques fois de moi …_

_mais ne leur pardonne pas_

Au final _il_ avait disparu, mais avait fini de briser son cœur, juste quelques mots murmurés dans le vent et les flammes avaient suffit. _L'autre_ avait pris de lui tout ce qu'il restait et il n'était plus qu'un être aussi fragile que la fumée qu'il expirait. Il avait voulu mais n'avait pu l'oublier. Impossible quand il suffisait qu'il se regarde dans le miroir pour que les souvenirs affluent. Il ne pouvait se pardonner, ne pouvait _lui _pardonner, ne pouvait pardonner à personne ce qui était arrivé et qui était tellement éloigné de ce qu'il voulait.

_get me out of this place (sort moi de là)_

_get me out of this town (sort moi de cette ville)_

_before I drown in your deep (avant que je me noie dans tes profondeurs)_

_pink water_

Il avait voulu autre chose. Une autre destinée … peut-être. Mais il avait fini par se noyer en _lui_ et n'avait pu refaire surface. Maintenant il regarde les eaux devenues rougeâtre en contrebas et se demande.

_I won't remember your face (je ne me souviendrai pas de ton visage)_

_I can't remember your frown (je ne peux me souvenir de tes désaccord)_

_because I'll drown in your deep (parce que je me noie dans tes profondeurs)_

_pink water_

_ten, nine, eight, seven …_

Il se souvient uniquement des bons moments maintenant, et de _ses_ yeux bien entendus. Et en addition de deux autres moments fort marqués par la mort. Ses yeux fixés sur le soleil couchant il lève doucement sa cigarette, comme un adieu silencieux.

_je pars je ne reviendrai jamais_

_bientôt le monde m'aura oublié tu sais …_

" _Il_ est mort, rien ne pourra changer cela. Et moi aussi je suis mort … la mort "

_je partirai et je resterai_

_seulement vêtue de toi_

_souviens-toi encore_

_quelques fois de moi …_

_et ne leur pardonne pas_

_je partirai et je garderai que des restes de toi_

_souviens-toi encore_

_quelques fois de moi …_

_mais ne leur pardonne pas_

_Il_ était partie, comme le soleil. Il se retourne, vêtu comme lui, …, de lui. Le regret et les remords lui colle à la peau. Et il ne peut se pardonner, lui pardonner, pardonner au destin.

_get me out of this place_

_get me out of this town_

_before I drown in your deep_

_pink water_

_I won't remember your face_

_I can't remember your frown_

_because I'll drown in your deep_

_pink water_

"Adieu Seishiro ... "_  
_


End file.
